marykateandashley_12xfandomcom-20200214-history
Double, Double, Toil and Trouble
'''Double, Double, Toil and Trouble '''is a 1993 film starring Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Plot Don Farmer and his wife Christine are deeply in debt. They have utilised all of their sources but are still in danger of losing their home. They have twin daughters, Kelly and Lynn who are tired of being twins and want to be looked upon as individuals. The Farmers decided to ask Christine's Aunt Agatha, Christine's father's sister, who is a cruel and cold woman, for a loan, which is refused. Agatha too, has a twin sister; her name is Sophia, but she has been missing for many years with no clue of her whereabouts. Upon the visit to Agatha's home, Mr. Grave Digger, a man employed for Agatha, reveals a story about Agatha and her sister. He explains to the girls that Agatha's home once belonged to a powerful witch who, before being burned at the stake 200 years before, had hidden her moonstone, the gem which gave her power, in her home. As children, Agatha and Sophia, tired of being twins, heard the tale and began looking for the stone, in hopes of using its power to no longer be twins. Agatha found a moonstone and upon finding it, hides it from her sister and begins using the magic it possesses to make her sister's life miserable. Years later, on Halloween, Sophia and her fiance George, Agatha's butler, prepare to elope and begin their life together. Agatha, out of jealousy and rage, casts a spell that banishes her sister into the netherworld through a mirror, which she keeps hidden in the attic. Sophia's only form of communication or link to the outside world was through a mirror that Agatha kept hidden in an old attic. On the 7th year, at midnight, the spell will become permanent, and there will be no way for Sophia to be rescued. As the Farmer twins learn of their parents' financial problems and Aunt Sophia, they begin a rescue mission. The spell can only be broken by twins who have possession of the moonstone and Kelly and Lynn's ultimate goal is to apprehend it. During their journey they are joined on by a clown named Oscar who wishes to be taller, the cowardly gravedigger, and a poor man named Mr. N who would do anything for money. The girls also come into the possession of a toy magic wand that has unexplained genuine magical powers. The cruel Aunt Agatha does everything in her power to get rid of the twins. She is threatened by their presence because she knows that the power of twins combined is superior to her own. Eventually she attempts to poison them with jealousy and resentment toward one another. Agatha attempts to persuade Lynn into betraying her sister. However, in the end, Lynn decides her sister is the most important person in her young life. After the twins get hold of the moonstone and return to Agatha's mansion, they attempt to free Sophia, but the magic doesn't work. Lynn and Kelly tell each other that they still love each other and want to be sisters; the power of love and loyalty transcends all, and Sophia is finally freed. Enraged, Agatha attempts to push her sister back into the mirror. The twins and their friends fight back, and Agatha falls into the mirror herself. All of Agatha's evil magic is undone and the mirror is shattered, thus dooming her to spend the rest of her life in solitude in the netherworld. After discovering the girls have gone missing, Don and Christine return to the mansion to find Sophia safe and happily returned. Everyone keeps what happened secret, preferring to tell Don and Christine that Agatha went on a long trip to "reflect". Aunt Sophia gladly agrees to give the Farmers the money they need to save their home. Some time later, Lynn and Kelly are cleaning up the broken mirror in the attic, and they see Aunt Agatha in one of the broken pieces. She asks for help, but the twins say, "No chance" and walk out of the attic while holding hands. The movie ends with Aunt Agatha shouting, "I hate Halloween!" Cast Main Cast *Mary-Kate Olsen as Kelly Farmer/Young Aunt Sophia *Ashley Olsen as Lynn Farmer/Young Aunt Agatha *Cloris Leachman as Aunt Agatha/Aunt Sophia *Phil Fondacaro as Oscar *Eric McCormack as Don Farmer *Kelli Fox as Christine Farmer *Wayne Robson as Gravedigger *Matthew Walker as George *Meshach Taylor as Mr. N Co-Starring Cast *Denalda Williams as Hostess *Gary Jones as Bernard Brewster *Babs Chula as Madame Lulu *Bill Meilen as Chairperson *Nora McLellan as Female Cop *Alex Green as Pumpkin Driver *Alex Diakun as Doorman *Claire Kaplan, Karin Konoval, Glynis Leyshon as Witches *Mitch Kosterman as Cop *Gary McAteer as Fred *Eliza Centenera as Girl *Christopher Anderson as Boy *Lynda Boyd as Singer *Ian Bagg as Fat Man *Freda Perry as Girl's Mother *Shawn Michaels as Fred Hilton Category:Films